Tragedy of the Revanchist
by WalkersMadHouse
Summary: The mission to capture Revan goes differently than planned when Revan is all too aware of what the Council has in store for him. It's no help to the strike team when Revan decides to die first rather than be wiped of his identity. Past!DSM Revan/Bastila, One-Shot!


**Hello everyone! I know many of you are likely expecting the next chapter of Redemption of the Fallen...yeah writting has been slow in general for me. Formulating ideas but no real idea of how to execute them and all that, plus I promised a lemon and I'm not having much luck on that either. Anyways, this is something I threw together quickly to keep some of you entertained, it's a small idea I had in my head about an alternate ending to the start of KOTOR. Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** The mission to capture Revan goes differently than planned when Revan is all too aware of what the Council has in store for him. It's no help to the strike team when Revan decides to die first rather than be wiped of his identity. Past!DSM Revan/Bastila, One-Shot!

* * *

"Bastila Shan. We meet again."

Bastila felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of her former friend and possible lover call her name from the bridge of his flagship. The sound of his cold, muffled voice along with the weight of his presence seemed to make the temperature of the room drop a few degrees; though she also attributed it the fact that this very man in front of her is the Dark Lord of the Sith. Bastila sighed to calm her nerves as the few Jedi behind her also tried to calm themselves. There were only Jedi left on the strike team as all the Republic troops had long since perished by the multiple Dark Jedi they fought on route to Revan; many throwing their lives away so the Jedi could make it to the bridge.

"Hello Revan." Bastila greeted calmly, fighting the urge to embrace the man before her, despite his many dark deeds and current affiliations.

Revan turned from the battle outside towards the Jedi Strike team, his Mandalorian mask boring holes into everyone in front of him save for Bastila, "I hope you have been well since we last met?" Revan asked, surprisingly his voice was gentle, if not slightly muffled from his mask.

A few of the Jedi gave a curious glance to Bastila, unsure as to what the Dark Lord was referring to. They were not told of any prior affiliation their 'commander' had to the Dark Lord. Bastila felt the stares on her but she was surprised at the tone of the voice. It was almost as if he actually cared. "I've been fine Revan, I'm glad you actually care."

Bastila could see Revan's shoulders raise before into what seemed like a shrug before lowering, "I do care about some things, despite what the Republic and Jedi Order would tell you otherwise. I may be a monster, but I'm not heartless."

Bastila winced at that. She would never agree with what Revan was doing, but for the man she held dear to her to admit himself a monster pained her. "Tell me Revan, do you believe what you're doing is right?" She knew what the answer would be, but she had to hear it. Her orders were to capture Revan if possible, kill him as a last resort, but she wanted to know.

She could feel the amount of conflict inside of Revan, no matter how he tried to hide it. The rest of the Strike team could not feel it. They didn't know the man before them as she did. She heard a weary sigh emanate from behind the mask. "Yes. I may be the enemy _now_ , but I believe what I am doing will help the Republic against a future enemy." Bastila was both elated and sadden to hear the answer. Revan had always spoke of doing what you believed in, not matter the cost and she was glad Revan was doing just that to a degree, but it was the fact that such a belief led them to become enemies that saddened her.

"Padawan Shan, we mustn't delay any lo-" An explosion lit up the Bridge as Revan gave an idle glance at the bright light.

"Ah Malak, how far you have fallen to try to steal my title away from behind my back." Revan mused somberly, sensing the death of his once long-time friend. Bastila could tell that his death hit Revan hard. He tried to hide it, but Bastila could tell. Revan turned his attention to his would-be captors. "So the Jedi Council wants me alive if possible?" Bastila gave a sad nod, "I see. I'm afraid I can't afford to let you do that. I'm sorry."

Bastila fought desperately to keep the tears from forming in her eyes at the sincerity of Revan's apology. No one knew of her relationship to Revan and thus fought to keep her expression neutral, though she feared it was failing miserably. "I'm sorry too."

One of the younger Jedi on the strike team took the moment of silence to speak quietly, "Bastila, do you know him?"

Bastila gave a sad nod and that was all she gave for Revan spoke. "Then I suggest you ready your blade, this will not be like the time we were sparring against each other as kids." With a _snap_ , Revan's crimson blade sprung to life, spinning his blade around before bringing the handle to his left shoulder; blade parallel to the ground. He waited for the enemy in front of him to prepare, particularly Bastila. He would do that much for her. ' _Please forgive me, Bastila, I can't afford to stop now_.'

"Let's see how much you have grown."

Bastila brought a hand up to her eye to wipe away one of the tears that formed, a sigh that almost sounded like a sob sounded from her, before she looked a Revan with renewed determination. She detached her saber staff from her belt, igniting both ends. "You can't win Revan."

"I refuse to allow the Order to take me alive. I know of their plans to wipe my mind. If I must die here, then I will die happily knowing you will live." Revan retorted with conviction. With that, the battle began as the only other female Jedi in the strike team ran forward to engage the Dark Lord. He brought his saber up to intercept; it was a clumsy strike on her behalf, she was too eager to claim the victory.

The rest of the strike team was still, they all agreed to strike at once; it was their only chance at defeating Revan and yet one of the more skilled of their platoon rushed off to fight Darth Revan in single combat. Bastila knew she could never beat Revan in a one-on-one, be it pure swordfight or all out. He was just way too powerful. It was evident that he was only playing with his opponent; lazily swatting her strikes to the side.

The woman was getting tired, starting to overextend on her attacks, causing her to lose her balance. It was when she nearly lost her footing on a swing did Revan decide it was time to strike. He brought up his lightsaber intent on striking across her chest knowing full well she would block. She didn't know of the power behind the attack as she stumbled back just long enough for Revan to outstretch his hand and gripped her throat through the Force. A clear choking sound rang through the bridge followed by her lightsaber clanking lifelessly on the ground as Revan idly choked the woman, not enough to cause unconsciousness but to heavily impair her breathing. He looked to the Jedi strike team, a cold gaze hiding underneath his mask, "You are foolish to believe you could best me in single combat, only Malak could ever do that and even then it was if I didn't have access to my Force Abilities. You're only chance to win is to come at me all at once. Don't try to capture me. Try to kill me." Revan advised, but also goaded. He knew Jedi would prevent killing at all cost. It was a noble sentiment to be sure, but some people just had to die. He knew that. He learned that the hard way in the Mandalorian Wars.

If he was destined to lose here, he would rather die than be captured. He would force the Jedi to kill him; to want to kill him. Not to corrupt them. No, that wouldn't do at all. No, he would hardened them. Make them see that sometimes the hard decisions had to be made. A sickening _CRACK_ sounded as the woman fell limp, still levitating in the air by Revan before he let her fall dead to the ground. "Such talent wasted. You're philosophies of not killing are noble, but you need to _want_ to kill me. The Order is foolish to believe that by killing someone deserving is enough to lead you to the Dark Side." He knew his words were not wholly true, multiple Dark Jedi were killed by the strike team, but mostly out of defense. He needed to change that. You couldn't always let the enemy strike first.

He could see the gaze hardening in the rest of the strike team, Bastila excluded. They were throwing away their code of abandoning their emotion. They were angry, upset. It wasn't wrong of them to feel that way, he had just callously murdered their ally and potentially to some of them, friend. That was good, they needed it. If only he could get the rest of the Jedi to not be so quick to abandon emotion. "Excellent. Now come at me."

The entire strike team charged Revan, Bastila included. It would prove one of the greatest challenge Revan had ever had. He had fought Jedi personally. He had fought his own Sith. He had fought a few of each at once. He had never fought an entire platoon of Jedi at once; even if they weren't all Masters, this could likely prove a significant challenge to him. Revan side stepped as Bastila brought her double bladed Saber to slash against his arm, pushing her out of the fight with a powerful Force Push followed by ducking under two light saber blades from two of the Jedi attacking in tandem.

' _This is actually going to pose a challenge_ ' Revan thought hastily as he watched Bastila briefly regain her balance before he returned his attention to the four Jedi in front of him. They didn't charge him yet, apparently waiting for Bastila. ' _Smart. Strength in numbers.'_

The unneeded reprieve Revan had ended once Bastila jumped into blade length to engage with Revan followed by the rest of her team following in. To any spectator, it was a blur of blades as 6 lightsabers were arcing around the small space between the combatants; Revan was surprised to find he had no real way to go on the offensive. They were actually pushing him back. Revan brought his crimson blade up to block Bastila's blade and kicked one of the older males of the strike team away, giving leeway to Bastila before shoving her back; breaking off the blade lock. In the split second he had before another lightsaber would split him two, Revan concentrated the Force around him before expelling it in a Repulse; scattering all the Jedi around him.

Revan was panting slightly, though he saw the Jedi were fairing much worse. Bastila's almost flawless image was marred with sweat and strands of hair clinging to her face; much of her pigtails were undone, letting most of her hair fall free. Revan observed the other four Jedi. They only had minor wounds. Nothing debilitating, but enough small wounds will add up in the long run. Revan fortunately had none, but he was wearing down. "Good job. Keep up that aggressive attitude and you might just beat me." Revan complimented, though he made it seem like he was goading them to attack. In reality, he was impressed. A little aggression and the right mind set made this platoon of Jedi quite the force to be reckoned with. Had they stayed in their previous mindset, Revan was quite sure he would have easily defeated them all. Bastila however, was the only one who refused to act aggressively, belying her skill with the Saber Staff.

"Revan, please stop this now. You can still return to the Light." Bastila pleaded a final time as she deactivated her lightsaber, though her plea came off as her being nearly desperate to get Revan to return to the Jedi.

"You are unwise to lower your defense!" Revan yelled, ignoring Bastila's plea; knowing full well if he indulged in conversation with her on the topic she brought up, his willpower would surely weaken. Revan enhanced his body with the Force as he lunged at Bastila bringing his lightsaber up, ready to arc it down onto Bastila. Unsurprisingly Bastila reactivated her lightsaber in time to block the killing blow, her eyes widen in realization that Revan had truly intended to kill her.

Revan held the blade lock, only pressing down hard enough to not give any ground. It quickly proved Ideal when Revan sense the other Jedi lunging after him. Revan brought his left hand off his lightsaber and grabbed at Bastila's Saberstaff, breaking the blade lock to catch her off guard to make it easier to snatch. He was successful as he brought a boot up and kicked Bastila to the ground, turning around and blocking three of the Jedi's slashes, two of which by accurately positioning the double blade of Bastila's lightsaber. "You…are not quite there yet." Revan struggled to comment, it was difficult for him to keep the leverage he had on Bastila's saber staff using one hand. Every time he had ever used a Saber Staff, mostly in his days as a Jedi Padawan, he either had the use of both his hands or he didn't need to block two lightsabers at once with the staff with one hand.

Revan suddenly felt a burning sensation in his side, realizing too late he had forgotten the fourth member of the Jedi strike team. He broke the four way blade lock and backed away, slightly stumbling. Bastila was to his back, but he could afford to face away from her if it meant facing the other four Jedi head on. Revan deactivated Bastila's lightsaber for a second as he brought his attention to the wound on his right side. It wasn't fatal, but definitely debilitating. If it wasn't for his armor, he surely would have been out of the fight.

"Nice hit, you actually got me. Though it's mostly on my carelessness that I forgot there were four of you for a brief second." Revan complimented as he felt the Force lessen his pain. He was too focused on the battle to actually heal it but if he could keep the pain dulled, it wouldn't hamper his abilities as badly. He reactivated Bastila's saber, this time only having one blade ignited. _This_ he was more used to. He brought the blades up to his chest, the blades overlapping in a mix of crimson and yellow.

He felt his ship rumble slightly. ' _Damn, Malak dying must have caused a good portion of the Sith Forces to fall into disarray.'_ Revan cursed to himself. This battle was likely a loss for his side; a crippling one. He had underestimated the effect of Malak dying on his troops. If he got out of this, it would slow his steady invasion into the Core Worlds to a near halt. He didn't have much time, either he would defeat the Jedi and try to cut his losses with this battle, perish by the Jedi and have much of the Sith destroyed, or die when the Republic kills him along with the Jedi on his flag ship.

"So here's the deal." Revan spoke calmly, despite his increasing weariness. "Either we finish this fight right now and one of us escapes with our lives or you're precious Republic will kill us all when they bring down the shields to my ship."

The older male of the strike team walked up, it was clear to Revan that he was the Master, "If the Republic deems us expendable and it brings your reign of terror to an end, it was a worth sacrifice."

Revan said nothing, only giving a feint nod. He lowered the two blades to his side preparing for the possible final round, only things never go as planned as Revan had come to learn in his somewhat short life. He sensed it just a few seconds before it happened and he reacted without thinking: he dropped both lightsabers and picked up Bastila and turned her away from the viewport just as it exploded, shielding her from the blast. Everyone on the bridge was knocked to the ground from the concussive force, everyone not being able to breath for a quick moment as the Life Support system of the ship struggled to retain its air. Soon, a barrier was formed over the gaping breaches in the ship's hull and Oxygen levels were restored.

It took a moment for Bastila regain her bearings, looking up to see the members of her strike team were slowly getting to their feet. It elated her to learn they were relatively unharmed. Her elation was dashed when she heard a groan of pain from behind her before feeling arms retract from around her waist. She crawled away slight before turning to see Revan on the ground next to her. That wasn't what caught her eyes though, it was instead the sizable piece of the ship's hull protruding from Revan's abdomen. "You ok Bastila?" Revan groaned out through the pain.

"Revan, why would you do that?!" Bastila cried out, tears forming at her eyes at the realization that Revan, her suppose-to-be enemy saved her life by shielding her with his own body.

Revan didn't react right away, gripping the shrapnel, taking a deep breath, then ripped it out of his abdomen. "Gah! I…just reacted." He wearily replied as he attempted to sit up. He looked up from Bastila and saw the rest of the Jedi strike team were hovering over him. He was going to make a reply on his situation to the strike team when he felt hands on his abdomen; he looked down and he saw Bastila was right in front of him, her focus was on healing the wound. "Don't think that's going to help Bastila."

"Shut up." Bastila pleaded as she tried to heal the wound as best she could.

Bastila, this Sith…this monster doesn't want your help. It'd be best to let him die." One of the younger Jedi spat with venom. Revan didn't give an answer, he only shakily lifted his hand to his mask and pulled it off his face. Bastila and the rest of the strike team were shocked when they saw how…normal he looked. A slightly tanned face, honey brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. He looked just the same as Bastila remembered him, minus a few small scars on his visage; likely from the Mandalorian Wars.

"What can I say? I just killed my best friend. No one in their right mind would ever do that. Only a monster would." Revan lamented the passing of Malak, or rather who he had been. Alek. This passed when Revan gave a soft smile, "Well, if you're actions here tell me anything, maybe the Jedi Order isn't completely hopeless. Now if there was some way to fix the Republic…"

"Don't talk Revan. You're not helping the bleeding."

Revan ignored Bastila, instead it reminded him of something. "If you'll indulge me. One last test for the Republic since I'll be gone," Revan shakily reached into his robes and pulled out a datapad and handed it to the Jedi Master of the strike team.

"What this?"

"Coordinates…to the Star Forge; where Malak and I got our fleet." Revan answered.

"How do we stop it?" The aged Jedi asked.

"I have told you 'what' and 'where'. It's up to the Jedi and the Republic to figure out 'how'. If you can actually succeed in defeating my Sith, then perhaps…the Republic isn't a dying beast." Revan's breathing started to get shaky. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I had hoped to have given you this before I left for the Mandalorian Wars, Bastila." Revan once again reached into his robes, and pulled out another datapad and forced Bastila to take her hands off his wound so he could put it in her hands."

"You giving her one of your Sith Artifacts?" One of the Jedi asked, cautiously.

Revan gave a weak laugh. "Nothing so predictable…"

Bastila was confused as to what Revan was hoping to give her but suddenly felt nervous when Revan's gaze became empty and she felt the strike team form behind her to see the contents of the datapad. She activated it and saw one file. She opened it and was shocked along with her team to see what came up. It was a picture. A picture of a younger Revan, Malak, herself, and Meetra, now known as the Exile in the plains of Dantooine.

Bastila remembered this, it was a celebration for Bastila achieving the title Padawan at the time. She was so excited she latched herself around Revan's neck and refused to let go. That was apparently when the picture was taken; Malak had a grin on his face at the scene before him, ruffling his hand through Bastila's hair at the time while Meetra was laughing right next to Revan who was struggling to stand with Bastila clinging around his neck. Looking back on it, it was probably the happiest either of them had been for it was only months after did the three leave for the Mandalorian Wars.

"I had hoped that since I was unable to give it you before leaving to the War, I would give it to you when I returned to Dantooine…" Revan took a moment to build the strength to talk again, "…seems like I won't be making it back."

"Revan don't talk like that. We need you….I need you." Bastila pleaded, whispering the last part as she sat the data pad to the side to resume healing Revan.

Revan said nothing, a flicker of life returning to his eyes as he smiled warmly at Bastila, weakly raising his right hand to cup her check; tenderly wiping the tears away. It happened in a second when Revan's hand began to shake before falling limply to his side on the ground and his gaze become void of any life, his last breath leaving him. His last sight: the beautiful sight of Bastila Shan, knowing that she would live.

With that, the Dark Lord, The Revanchist, felt at peace and allowed himself to become one with the Force with a faint smile gracing his features.

* * *

 **Not exactly the happy ending many would suspect, I know, but that's kind of what drew me to the idea. I originally wrote it to have a happier ending but it didn't come out very well (in my opinion). The ending a bit sloppy I know, but it was where the "happier" ending was to be and I changed but ended up finding it hard to cut it off in a way that felt...right, but didn't quite come out the way I imagined it. Hopefully you guys liked it none the less. If you want I can upload the "happier" ending as well in the near future. Anyways, if you liked this story, feel free to check out my other two Star Wars fanfictions Redemption of the Fallen** **and Forbidden Extra Curricular Activities, feel free to leave a like, favorite or a review. If you have questions or suggestions of any kind, leave that in the review as well or shoot them my way in a PM and I'll be sure to answer them! See ya later!**


End file.
